In With The New
by Captain Skycake
Summary: In the 31st century, the sailor scouts have ascended to the thrones of their respective planets and have retired their posts as the protectors of the universe. A new generation is chosen to combat this unknown threat. **DISCONTINUED BUT IF SOMEONE WANTS TO TAKE THIS STORY THEY CAN**
1. Introduction

The brightly lit hall is filled with noise. Voices are echoing off of the sleek marble walls and vibrating through the air in waves. The tiled floor pulsates as nimble feet walk upon it, adorned in high heels and the like. The footsteps fell in sync with the _'swish, swish'_ of light clothes and long dresses trailing on the ground behind the figures wearing them.

"Where is everyone? The meeting should have started over an hour ago."

"Don't worry Your Highness, they'll be here. Or maybe, you're the one who's late, my queen."

Royal blue eyes roll upwards as their owner gazes to the ceiling. "How could I be late to my own meeting?"

The queen finally reaches the end of her journey. Two large, white marble doors stand in front of them, separating them from the room on the other side. The queen reaches out to the doors but pulls her hands back. Her azure eyes find those of her companion's and she sighs.

"I'm late, aren't I Luna?" The servant smiles and falls into a deep bow, her raven colored tresses tumbling lightly off her shoulders.

"Just enter Neo Queen Serenity. I'm sure the other queens are waiting for you." Serenity nods and once again her hands touch the doors. With a deep breath, she pushes open the doors to her grand meeting room and enters.

Inside the room, the queens of all the other solar system kingdoms are seated at the room's round marble table and talking amongst themselves. Each queen's chair is emblazoned with the symbol of her kingdom and so is the wall behind her chair.

Serenity straightens herself and walks into the room, taking her seat under the moon emblem. All chatter in the room dies down at her presence.

"Thank you ladies for joining me . I'm sure you know why we're here today." The Queen of Venus raises her hand.

"Has the threat been realized?" Mercury's queen answers the question, her own blue eyes meeting Venus' sapphire ones.

"It definitively has. Since the last time we met, the armies of Kinmoku were brutally defeated."

Mars slams her hand down on the table. " We need a solution for this problem. I say we take up arms."

The queens discuss this option with one another, wondering if war was really the answer. They talk for a few minutes before they are interrupted. The queen of Neptune, in her beautiful aquamarine gown, stands up and gathers the attention of her comrades.

"Ladies, I really don't think that we should consider war as an option yet. We don't know the full extent of their power."

"We should at least keep it in mind." Mars grunts, sitting back in her seat. The queen of Uranus huffs and adjusts the strap on her cobalt blue dress.

"It seems we've reached an impasse girls. We've no idea what to do about this threat."

Serenity clears her throat. All the other queens look to her, waiting for her to speak. Serenity's eyes scan her fellow queens, her friends. Somehow, they have to figure out how to defeat this new evil. Finally, she speaks.

"We don't need an all-out war; that will only throw our citizens into a state of panic. What we need is a specialized group of fighters. A diverse group of warriors."

Jupiter leans on the table with one arm, resting her head in her palm. " Like a new team of sailor scouts?"

"If we're considering our own subjects, that would be the perfect solution." Mercury adds.

"But where would we find them? From our own planets?"

"We could look to Earth." All eyes snap to the ruler of Saturn. The raven doesn't meet any of their gazes, she just keeps he eyes on the marble table in front of her.

"Earth? That's a good idea." Mars adds as she watches Pluto's queen rise from her seat.

"It is indeed. If we choose from our own planets, our decisions might be biased. If we look to Earth, we could find this group of fighters Neo Queen Serenity is talking about."

"But how would we do it? Just grab random humans we might like?" Serenity's eyes lit up.

"That's exactly how we'll do it." The looks on her friends' faces beg her to continue. "Each of us will pick one human from Earth who we feel is mostly like ourselves. After we decide, we bring them to the Moon Kingdom and pass our powers to them."

The queens all murmured in agreement and the choice was unanimous. Neo Queen Serenity rises from her chair and looks out to her friends.

"It is decided. The Neo Sailor Scouts shall come from Earth."


	2. Selections

Hi there.

This is obviously the official start of the story, where everyone's characters come into play, so all the characters will be introduced here. I hope I got everyone in character…

Now, the italics at the end of each section are the former sailor scouts making their decisions on their successors and talking about this new threat that they are facing. Well, here's chapter one. Enjoy responsibly.

* * *

**In With The New I-The Selections**

**

* * *

**

_Neptune: We don't know what this new threat is capable of. Mars believes that war is our only option but I believe that if we react too quickly, we may be overpowered. I believe this girl may be the one to help me cool the fires of war._

"How should I do my hair today?"

A pair of teal colored eyes reflected off the mirror in front of them. The owner of those eyes stands in front of the mirror, brushing her turquoise hair back into a high ponytail. She pulls out some and styles a bang over her left eye while singing a song to herself.

"Break of dawn…It's this magic in your eyes and in my heart…Break of dawn…"

A loud knock startles the girl and she drops her brush. She turns to her bedroom door and calls out to the person on the other side of the door.

"It's almost time for school Melody! Come on downstairs and eat before you leave!"

Melody decides to pull her hair up into a high ponytail, slips on a pair of black ballerina flats and heads out of her room.

* * *

_Mercury: I don't want to believe it but this enemy is foreboding. Everyone wants to do different things at the same time but I think we should reconsider our options. Fighting ourselves will get us nowhere and I think he will help us see that._

"Do you have your backpack?"

"Yes mother, you're packing it right now."

"And your water bottles?"

"Yes mother. You just put them in there."

"Okay, I'm just making sure. I don't want anything to happen to my only son."

The only son sighs as his mother continues to pack needless things into his backpack. It wasn't as if he was going on an adventure through the jungle or something, he was just starting school today

"Nothing will happen mother; I'll be fine." His mother stops packing and puts her hands on her hips, staring at her son in the doorway.

"What happens if you meet a girl? Oh, I hope she's a nice one, not a party girl like your sister Katana." The mother babbles on, glancing over to her son once to see that his face is beet red. She drops his overly stuffed backpack and runs over to him, cradling his face in her hands.

"Oh Jun honey, are you sick? I'll get the first-aid kit!"

* * *

_Saturn: This threat was inevitable. We knew it was on the horizon but we could not predict the destruction it would cause. This girl might be the reflection of myself; in more ways than one._

"You make that look easy."

"What?"

"Singing while eating cereal; not a lot of people can pull that off easily." The girl eating the cereal just nods her head and goes back to eating her sugary breakfast. Her older sister was so weird in the morning.

She reaches down under the kitchen table she was sitting at to fix her shoes when she feels something grabbing at her hair. A black-haired head pops up from under the table and purple eyes glare at the intruding hand. Her older sister stood there, lavender eyes shining brightly.

"Calm down Amethyst, I was just helping you out. Some of your hair fell into your bowl and I assume you don't want to eat hair for breakfast, do you?" Amethyst just snatches her hair back, throws it over her shoulder and continues to eat her breakfast. She glances over her shoulder, catching her sister staring at her.

"Is there something else wrong with me this morning Kayla? Or do you just like the way I look? Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kayla rolls her eyes at her little sister's comment, then glances over to the clock above the stove.

"We'll have to finish this little exchange in the car. It's almost time for school."

Amethyst gets up and dumps the milk from her cereal into the sink and Kayla pours her unfinished coffee in with it. Amethyst grabs her book bag from under the kitchen table and follows her sister out to the garage.

* * *

_Venus: Everyone's going all crazy with this new enemy and how to fight it. I say we all just chill out and sit for a little while; the threat's not here yet. I hope this girl shares my thinking._

"Today is the first day of school so I can't be late. Wait, where's my backpack?"

A black haired girl stares intently at herself in her bathroom mirror. She pulls at one of the red streaks in her hair, then tosses it over her left shoulder. She brushes back her hair with her hand, winks at her reflection and exits the bathroom. As she enters the hallway connected to the bathroom, another girl with short black hair streaked with blue runs up to her.

"Sammy, check the lips. Are they good?" Sammy glances over the girl's mouth and nods in confirmation.

"Good." Sammy heads downstairs to the living room, the other girl following close behind her.

"Why the check-up Sierra? Didn't you just put on a fresh coat?" Sierra nods and grabs her blue purse off the couch.

"I did but Mom just gave me my good-bye kiss after you went upstairs." Sammy just nods her head again as she and her sister enter the kitchen. Sam makes her way to the refrigerator while Sierra ventures towards the cupboards.

"That's right. She sent me upstairs to wipe the lipstick off my lips. I hate it when she wears that shade. It always ruins my lip-gloss."

Sierra pulls some granola bars and toaster pastries out of the cupboard, while Sam snags two bottles of orange juice from the fridge. They divide their spoils equally between each other and head to the front door.

"Today's the first day of school. Again."

"That's right Sierra so let's go. I don't want to be late."

* * *

_Pluto: This threat is something to be feared. It was seen through the door but I could not prevent it from happening. Maybe this boy will help guide the new generation to the truth._

"Drake! You got my J's?"

"Your what?"

"My Jordans, stupid; they're shoes! I need them today because it's the first day of school! I need to look hot for the ladies!"

Drake ventures into his younger brother's room and sighs; he hates going into this war zone his brother calls a room. He leans on the frame of the door and watches as his baby brother throws things every which-way just to find a pair of shoes.

The younger of the two boys dives under his bed and continues to throw out things that were questionable to the room. Drake watches a plate fly out from under the bed and slide towards his feet. He is inclined to pick it up and take it to the kitchen but there is a mysterious black and blue growth on it that seemed to growl at him. Drake kicks the plate back under the bed.

Finally his brother emerges from the dark recesses under his bed, empty-handed. Drake smirks as he reaches behind his back and tosses a pair of black and green gym shoes at his brother. The younger one glares at his brother for hiding his precious shoes but just slips them on silently. Drake reaches for the book bag that is hanging on the doorknob and motions for his brother.

"Get fly for the ladies later Dustin. We've got school today."

* * *

_Mars: This is insane. We've got an enemy threatening our peaceful ways of life and everyone wants to just talk. We need to start strategizing and coming up with ways to protect our people. I don't want war as our only option and maybe she wont either._

"I can't wear this Sasha! I'll look a total mess!"

Sasha folds her arms over her chest and leans back against the bathroom door. Her sister is going to be late for the first day of school over some ridiculous pants. She glances down at the clock on her cell phone. Yep, they were going to be late.

"Then put on the skinny jeans. I just washed them yesterday so they're clean."

Sasha moves out of the way when she feels the doorknob jiggle a little. Her younger sister steps out of the bathroom, adorned in skinny jeans and combs her fingers through her hair.

"Finally, Eve the beauty queen makes her grand entrance. What took you so long?'

Eve just rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the dining room in her apartment. Her sister makes her way to the kitchen to grab some things she left in there.

"Do you know what classes you're taking this year?" Sasha yells from the kitchen. Eve begins to cram all her notebooks and writing utensils into her messenger bag.

"No I don't. We get our schedules today in our homerooms."

Sasha makes a small noise as she leaves the kitchen. She notices her sister stuffing supplies at the dining room table and goes over to help. Once they finish, Sasha grabs her keys off the table and beckons for her sister to follow.

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about your day after I'm done with my classes." Eve resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"And I can't wait to tell you about it."

* * *

_Uranus: I'm worried and yet I'm not. Some of us want war, others want peace. I'm all for peace but we need to get rid of these new bad guys. He'd better think the way I do._

"Let's go Kylie, I don't have all day."

"Shut your face Kasely, I'll get there when I get there."

Kasely crosses his arms over his chest and falls back onto the bathroom door. His sister was so slow in the morning and for no reason at that. Surely it shouldn't take her this long just to put her hair in a ponytail, does it?

'_And yet it does, day after day. She's not going anywhere but to school.'_

"You're not moving fast enough for me."

Out of nowhere the bathroom door flies open, catching Kasely off-guard. He lands in a not-so-graceful pile of limbs on the floor and listens as his sister stomps out of the room.

"Is this fast enough for you?" Kasely untangles himself and leaps up off the floor and matches the silver-eyed glare his sister shoots at him.

"Yeah, fast enough to the point where you almost killed me." He shoves her in the arm and she punches him in his bicep. A false look of pain flashes across his features and she just rolls her eyes at him.

"You know, you won't make any new friends with that kind of attitude." Kylie just scoffs.

"Whatever you say. Come on, I bet Dad's waiting for us in the car."

* * *

_Jupiter: We can only do so much about anything now. We want to protect our people but in our positions, we can't outright 'do it ourselves'. Screw that; if I've got to get on the frontlines then I will; and she'll be right there beside me._

"Did you make your bed yet Leslie?"

A sigh. "Yes Dad. And before you ask, Max is upstairs making his right now."

"That's a good girl. Now, where's your sister?"

A loud screech interrupts the serene quiet of the kitchen, startling the father and daughter standing at the counter. The duo look up to see a pink and white blur speed into the kitchen and crash into the island that sits in the middle of the room. The blur pops up six seconds after colliding with the island and caramel colored eyes greet the father and daughter.

"Well if it isn't my oldest child Yumi! So glad you decided to join us this morning. What convinced you to get out of bed?"

Yumi laughs at her father as she grabs a piece of toast out of the toaster oven. She quickly slaps some butter and jelly on it and crams it into her mouth. When she starts to cough, her father drops his cup of coffee and reaches over to pat her back.

"T-thanks…dad. You saved my life just now." Her father smiles then looks at his watch over his coffee.

"Looks like I'm about to save it again. You all are going to be late for the first day of classes."

Yumi nearly trips over herself, scrambling for her messenger bag and calling up the stairs for her younger brother Max. Once she made sure both her younger siblings had everything they needed, they waved their father goodbye and left for school.

* * *

_Neo Queen Serenity: My queens and I are strictly divided. We all have our own opinions about this evil force that is intending to cause harm to our way life; but I cannot let that happen. I must put an end to this before it begins and continue the peace within my kingdom. I believe she will be the one to aid me in my journey._

"Let's go Kylie, I don't have all day."

Kylie sighed loudly into her reflection. Doesn't her brother understand how important it is for a girl to look her best?

'_Apparently not, since he keeps banging on the door like he's important. Who does he think he is?'_

"Shut your face Kasely, I'll get there when I get there."

"You're not moving fast enough for me."

Kylie huffs once more, creating a quick fog on her mirror. He wants her to move faster then, huh? Well, she'll show him faster then.

In one smooth motion, she drops her ponytail holder, unlocks the door and wrenches it open. Kasely falls backwards as the door opens and tumbles into a not-so-graceful pile of limbs on the floor and listens as his sister stomps out of the room.

"Is this fast enough for you?" Kasely untangles himself and leaps up off the floor and matches the silver-eyed glare his sister shoots at him.

"Yeah, fast enough to the point where you almost killed me." He shoves her in the arm and she punches him in his bicep. A false look of pain flashes across his features and she just rolls her eyes at him.

"You know, you won't make any new friends with that kind of attitude." Kylie just scoffs.

"Whatever you say. Come on, I bet Dad's waiting for us in the car."

* * *

The queens of the solar system watch as their links to the Earth dissolve. They share glances with each other, different emotions going through their minds. Neo Queen Serenity takes the forefront of the group, calling her friends to attention.

"Now all we have to do is hope. I believe that this new generation will be the one to help rid us of this threat of annihilation. These new sailor soldiers are the bridge to our future."


	3. Beginning

The third chapter has arrived! Now we get to see how the new sailor team interact with each other. Be prepared.

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**In With The New II-The Beginning**

* * *

The current high school for Crystal Tokyo is Hakuren Shunrai Academy.

There are rumors behind the name, some people believing that the school was named because of a show that Neo Queen Serenity saw on television but this is unproven. There are also rumors that one of the solar system queens sends her daughter to the middle school adjacent to the high school but this is also unproven.

The new students at Hakuren Shunrai are being gathered up at the front entrance gate and are being lined up by grade level. The Dean of Students is buzzing up and down the lines, encouraging her students to perk up for the first day of school. Her efforts however, were in vain.

"Now students today is the first day of school so show me you're excited! Give me some of that hype Hakuren spirit! WOOOOO!"

Kylie rolls her eyes at the dean of students. Currently, she and Kasely are standing in the in the line for the new sophomores, waiting and being bored. "Seriously, it's seven-thirty in the freaking morning and she's all happy and crap."

Kasely gives his sister a side glance. He stretches his arms out over his head, yawns, then drapes an arm over her shoulders. "What's got you so irritable this morning? Don't tell me you're nervous about starting the 10th grade?"

"Not really but still…" Kasely ruffles Kylie's hair, earning a glare in return. "Don't worry it's not going to be that bad anyway. It's going to be boring and uneventful; but you'll have me so that should add some awesome to your life. You could be like that girl over there."

She looks over to where he's pointing and spots a girl with a head full of silky turquoise hair stuck between two boys with the same color hair. The boys seemed to be arguing over something and the poor girl was stuck in the middle of it, quite literally.

Kylie rolls her eyes again. "Move up Mr. Awesome, the line's moving."

* * *

"You've finally made it to your senior year! This is about to be the best year of your life. Well, besides keeping your G.P.A up in order to get into college and staying immune to Senioritis…."

Amethyst just sits back in her seat and yawns. She's a senior now so what's the point of having a homeroom? Her purple eyes scan the room, taking in the sight of the other seniors in the room.

"Tayuki, you're an idiot. None of the queens would send their kids here just to go to school."

She turns to her right, noticing the lack of noise coming from this side. There is a boy sitting next to her looking as bored as she was. He must have felt her eyes on him because he shoots a curious glance over in her direction. Amethyst quickly directs her eyes somewhere else but she still can feel his gaze on her.

"Hey there. I'm Drake Harris." Amethyst risks a glance back over to his direction. To her surprise, he's sitting in front of her. His hazel eyes are smiling at her and he's holding his hand out to her, waiting for her to shake it. After a few seconds of contemplating, she does.

"Amethyst. Amethyst Renee."

* * *

"Melody, where's our room?"

"I don't know Chris, Tony and I are looking for it just like you are."

"Wait, here it is." The three bodies stop moving and they all glance up at the room number '500'.

"This is the room." Melody calms herself before gripping the doorknob. She pushes the door open and steps inside, Chris and Tony on either side of her.

The classroom isn't really all that full yet; just about five or six people spread out over the room. Something by the window catches her eye and she recognizes the pair of twins she saw outside. Both pairs of gray eyes lock onto her, watching her every move. Tony nods over to the female twin and smiles at her, earning a smile in return.

"She's cute." Chris rolls his eyes as he leads his siblings over to the window. They take seats behind each other in the row adjacent to the twins.

"Hi there. I think we met earlier outside. I'm Kylie Wheeler and this is my twin brother Kasely." Melody nods but before she can respond, Tony jumps ahead of her.

"And I'm Tony Russell. This is my brother Chris and my sister Melody. We're triplets."

* * *

"Freshmen always get the short end of the stick. Bummer."

Sammy sits in her homeroom bored and annoyed; bored because she had nothing to do but sit and talk to Sierra. Annoyed because her homeroom teacher would rather sit and lecture them than pass out their schedules. Speaking of Sierra, she glances over to her twin sister sitting next to her. Sierra seems just as bored as she is, as she struggles to keep herself awake. Sammy sighs and pulls out a magazine from her purse.

* * *

Dustin looks over to his left; there was that weird boy again. Dustin doesn't mean to stare but he really looks like a girl. So he risks another glance over to the silent boy and is startled by the sight.

Obviously, the boy must have noticed eyes on him and turned to find out the cause of his paranoia. Dustin's hazel eyes locked with a pair of dark charcoal ones, so he quickly looks away. He peeks back over to the boy on his left to see that the boy is still looking at him, seemingly scrutinizing his actions. Dustin sighs and stands up, pushing a hand through his short and wild hair. He walks over to the quiet boy and holds out a hand, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there! The name's Dustin Harris!"

The boy stares at the hand for a second then to the owner of said hand. Finally, the boy sitting down reaches out a hand and hesitantly shakes Dustin's hand.

"I am Jun Iroi. It is a pleasure."

* * *

A pair of honey colored eyes looks over to her so she turns away. The girl moves closer so Eve turns away even more. The girl moves her chair even closer and Eve's had enough. She whips her head around to glare at the girl who is sitting dangerously close to the boundaries of her personal space.

Bright, honey colored eyes look back at her, gleaming with happiness. Eve resists the urge to roll her eyes. Suddenly, the light fades in the girl's eyes a little and she speaks in almost a hushed tone.

"I'm Yumi Chaine. Nice to meet you."

Eve blinks at the outstretched hand in front of her. She drops her arched eyebrow and shakes the hand.

"Hi there. I'm Eve Linus."


	4. First Day

AN: Apologies for the lateness; school decided to backhand me with educational burdens. Also, I've got these weird ideas for the characters from out of the blue. I'm tempted to give the characters theme songs for absolutely no reason whatsoever. RANDOM.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Warning- Dustin drops the F-bomb.**

* * *

**In With the New III- The First Day**

* * *

"What does your schedule look like Sierra?"

The twin reaches into her purse and pulls our her schedule. At the moment the girls, Sammy and Sierra, are walking through the halls of Hakuren Shunrai Academy, searching for their classrooms. Every once in a while, Sierra glances down at the paper in her hand, then to the doors on the left and right of the hall.

"I've got algebra 1 first hour, biology second hour, lunch third hour." Sammy sighs out loud, catching Sierra's attention. "What?"

"I've got those classes the hour after you."

* * *

"So Melody, what class do you have first hour?"

Kylie and Melody are exiting their homeroom and comparing schedules. Melody glances over to Kylie then back over to her own schedule.

"I've got Spanish." Kylie inhales sharply, startling Melody at her side.

"I've got Spanish too! In room 403?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, we can walk there together."

They take the nearest staircase up to the 4th floor. On the way there, they pass a pair of twin girls, obviously confused about where they are. Kylie stops, making Melody stop alongside her.

"Are you two lost?" Both girls jump at the sudden voice breaking their concentration. They look up from the paper they are examining to the owner of the voice that greeted them. Silver-gray eyes shined from behind jet black bangs and a smile grace the new girl's face. The twins exchange a look before one of them steps forward, flipping red-streaked black hair over a shoulder, and addresses their visitor.

"Yes we are." Kylie holds out her hand and the twin with red streaks.

"I could show you where your classes are. I'm Kylie by the way and the girl behind me is Melody." Kylie steps over to the side, revealing Melody messing with her turquoise hair. The red-streaked twin smiles softly at the two and returns the gesture.

"I'm Samantha and this is my twin sister Sierra but you can call me Sammy." Kylie nods as she gestures for them to follow her.

* * *

Eve sighs to herself for the third time today.

Yumi is sitting right next to her talking about something that she's not even paying attention to. She's regretting the fact that they have the same curriculum and sighs again at the thought. Both art students are sitting in their first hour figure drawing class, listening to their teacher preach to them about the beauty of art.

Eve sighs to herself for the fifth time today.

She turns her bored glance over to her left, noticing that Yumi's stopped talking her ear off. The honey haired brunette's eyes were glued on something at the front of the room. Eve's green eyes move to the front of the room and land on the figures standing in front of their whiteboard.

A tall caramel-skinned teen boy with hazel eyes is standing in front of the teacher's desk, a shorter and dark haired teen boy standing beside him. Eve studies the boy with the hazel eyes a bit more; that's the boy she was talking to outside this morning. So he's an art student too, huh?

Eve snaps back into reality after a hand snaps in her face. Her eyes snap over to Yumi, who is horribly failing at hiding her giggles behind her hand.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing." A tap on her right shoulder grabs Eve's attention and her green eyes are greeted by a pair of hazel ones.

"Hey there. Didn't think I'd see you again." Eve nods, the same thought running through her mind.

The hazel eyes soften and he smiles, "My names Dustin and this guy next to me is Jun. Say hi Jun." Dustin moves up in his seat to show the teen boy next to him.

The teen boy has pale, milky white skin with sleek black hair tied up into a ponytail with bored, dark eyes. The two girls look to the boy but his cheeks suddenly redden and he turns away. Dustin sighs as the girls stare blankly at the boy. "Sorry about that, he's kind of shy. I found that out this morning." Eve and Yumi nod in understanding.

"So, you two are art students too? My curriculum is Commercial Art." Yumi giggles again and Dustin turns his head to the noise.

"That was cute. I like it." Yumi blushes and Eve resists the urge to roll her eyes. So she settles on sighing for the sixth time today.

* * *

"So what class do you have next?" Drake asks Amethyst as the two exit their first hour English 8 class. She quickly checks her schedule then over to Drake. His eyes float down to his own schedule before meeting the pair of purple eyes next to him.

"I've got lunch this hour. You?"

"Calculus 1." She answers. Drake starts walking and motions for her to follow him.

"Come on. I'll walk you to the stairs then."

The two began walking down the hall towards one of the four stairwells in the school. Students were beginning to flood the hall, so the pair picked up the pace, dodging freshmen and all that. Drake suddenly reaches his hand out and slaps an underclassman in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Amethyst blinks at the scene before her. A boy that looked like Drake stands in front of them, yelling at Drake, wildly gesturing with his free arm and holding his forehead at the same time. Amethyst blinks at the scene once more.

"Drake, what the hell is your problem?" Aforementioned Drake just smiles and pets the top of the other boy's head.

"Calm down and stop overreacting." He turns to Amethyst, a smile gracing his face once more.

"Dustin, this is my new friend, Amethyst."

"Acquaintance."

"What?" Amethyst folds her arms over her chest and cocks up an eyebrow at Drake.

"We've just met. We can't be friends in two hours." Drake shrugs his shoulders.

"And this is my ever so wonderful younger brother Dustin." Dustin glances over to Amethyst and the two lock eyes.

"How are you? I'm Dustin." He reaches out a hand and she shakes it.

"I'm fine Dustin, thanks for asking."

Drake smiles at the picture in front of him, then grabs Amethyst and heads off to their previous destination. Dustin flips his brother off before heading off to his own class.

* * *

…**Five Hours Later…**

* * *

Samantha exits her sixth hour class, talking with a girl that she met in said class. She and the girl part ways and Sammy beings to search for a nearby stairwell when she spots the upperclassmen that helped her and Sierra earlier this morning. She jogs over to the two girls, who were engrossed in some weird conversation.

"Did you see what she wrote on the board? I tried to copy it down but she erased it." Kylie questions Melody. The triplet nods as she notices Sammy coming up towards her and Kylie.

"Hey there. You're that freshman that we helped earlier, aren't you?" Kylie asks as soon as Sammy is in her range. The freshman twin nods and Kylie smiles at her.

"So what made you come over to see us?" Melody asks. Sammy flips some of her black hair over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to get to know you guys, since you helped me out this morning. All the other upperclassmen that tried to show us around led us to dead ends." The two tenth graders exchange a look then direct their attention back to the ninth grader in front of them.

"Okay then, what's your next class?"

"History, I think."

Kylie smirks at Melody then Samantha. "I've got to get to class but I bet Melody would love to walk you to your history class." Melody snaps her head over to the girl but the raven's already gone. Melody sighs in defeat and motions Samantha over to her.

"Come on, we've got to get to the sixth floor before hall sweep."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yumi questions, trailing after Eve. The darker brunette's green eyes flash from door to door on either side of her, searching for a room number. Yumi pouts a little, feeling ignored.

"Hey Eve I-"

"Found it."

Eve stops abruptly, causing Yumi stops in her tracks in order to avoid a collision with Eve's back. As soon as she opens her mouth to speak, the green-eyed brunette turns her head to the rear.

"I found my class so I guess I'll see you later." Before Yumi can even respond Eve shuffles into her classroom, leaving the speechless brunette in the middle of the hall.

After a few minutes, Yumi gathers herself and continues down the hall. "I can't believe she ditched me like that. Eve is so mean."

She tightens the grip on her messenger bag and stomps down the hall. Her eyes catch the sight of a familiar head of black hair and she decides to follow that head of black hair. She picks up the pace of her stride, not wanting to get caught in a hall sweep.

Because seriously, who does hall sweeps on the first day of school?


	5. First Day Success

AN: I apologize for this horrible late update. Life kicked me in the face and prevented me from writing. Expect weekly updates to make up for my unawesomeness. Soon, I'll be able to get rid of these page breaks and have one continuous chapter! Soon my pretties, soon…

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon, Skittles, Debbie Allen.

* * *

**In With the New IV-First Day: SUCCESS**

* * *

Eve takes a second to catch her breath. It's only the first day and she already feels like she's being suffocated by that Yumi girl. They just met this morning and she acts as if they're best friends.

"That girl is annoying; I can already tell." Eve mutters as she heads into the dance class' changing room. When she finishes, she enters the dance studio in her black leotard and takes in the room.

When the school was constructed in the early 21st century, the studio was the first extracurricular room to be built. At the time, it was modeled after current professional dance studios, with floor length mirrors, attached changing room and polished wooden ballet bars on three out of the four walls. As the building grew with age, the studio began to fall apart. The ceiling was filled with holes, the floor was warped from too much water after some nasty rainstorms, the ballet bars were worn from thousands of hands gripping the same spots in order to perfect techniques and the mirrors were cracked from ballet slippers flying off dancers' feet during practice.

The studio is still fresh looking, having been renovated a few years ago. The hardwood floor was varnished during the renovations to extend its lifespan and the multiple waxing jobs keep it looking spotless. The ballet bars were old and splitting so they were replaced with new softer wood. The broken floor length mirrors that cover three-fourths of the room were taken down and replaced with fresh, hand-blown glass imported from Europe. After all the renovations were complete, the room looked better than when it was first constructed.

Eve takes in a deep breath and steps onto the floor, relishing the cold feeling on the soles of her feet. There is only one other person in the room and it's a girl by the ballet bar opposite from the door. The other girl pulls her black hair into a ponytail and lifts a leg to rest on the bar. When she begins to stretch, she notices Eve in the mirror to her right. The two lock gazes before Eve catches herself staring and looks away.

The black haired girl laughs. "You don't have to be shy, I'm a really nice girl."

Eve grew defensive. "I'm not shy, I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be here so early." The girl laughs a short laugh, catching Eve's gaze in the mirror. Her gray eyes smile at Eve's emerald glare.

"I'm sorry if I wanted to be early, I just happen to like dance." The gray eyed girl trails off, shifting her gaze to another place in the room but Eve keeps her eyes on her face. Noticing the abrupt silence covering the room, the black haired girl smiles at Eve, the motion reaching her eyes.

"My name's Kylie Wheeler." Eve blinks a little in the mirror but introduces herself all the same. This girl sure is friendly.

"My name's Eve Linus."

"It's nice to meet you Eve." Eve runs a hand through her brown hair.

"Same to you."

* * *

Dustin stomps down the nearly desolate hallway.

Yeah he and his older brother liked to play tricks on each other sometimes but Drake had gone too far this time. Senior or not, he was about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter with his name engraved on it. The bell hadn't rung yet so he had a few minutes to go and inflict pain on his older brother.

_BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

Dustin's heart skips a beat.

Fuck, the bell just rung and he's stuck in the hall on the 3rd floor, his seventh hour located on the 6th. A whistle blowing catches his attention and his body moves on its own accord.

Hall sweep.

Dustin power-walks as fast and calmly as he can to a nearby staircase, hoping and praying he isn't seen. Maybe if he walks fast enough he could probably make it, all he has to do is avoid the security guards in the hall and he's home free. The staircase is getting closer now and he can taste the sweet liberty of freedom on the tip of his tongue. Lord knows he cant afford a Saturday Star on the first day of school.

"I see you over there! You might as well come over here." Dustin freezes in his spot and grips his book bag straps; so much for freedom. He slowly does an about face and meets the security guard who stopped him. There's another boy standing behind the tall security guard, glaring at his back with angry gray eyes and flipping the back of his head the bird.

The security guard pulls the toothpick out of his mouth and fixes Dustin with a look. "You know what time it is?"

Dustin makes a face at the toothpick. "Time for you to get a real job Fields?" The toothpick flicks Dustin in the forehead.

"Wrong answer! The bell rings at 2:00 and it's 2:01. Care to explain why you're in my hall Dustin?"

The junior stands silent for a few seconds. How can he really explain his situation to this jerk? It's bad enough he's been caught in a hall sweep on the first day of school but by this creep of all people? Somebody upstairs must be toying with his life right now. The boy behind Fields meets his eyes and gives him a thumbs up.

"I just wanted to see you again Fields. You know you're my favorite authority figure." The adult glares at the junior standing in front of him, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm. "You two, follow me."

The two students grumble yet comply, following the security guard through their open space dining commons and down to the second floor. After they descend the stairs, the boys exchange a glance with one another then to Fields walking in front of them. Dustin flashes the boy next to him a friendly grin.

"I'm Dustin Harris and you are..?"

"Kasely Wheeler. So you're _the _Dustin Harris, huh?'

Dustin gives the boy a smirk and a thumbs up. "The one and only. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks, motioning to Fields.

Kasely nods once. "If it involves running, I'm all in."

They share a conspiratorial nod with each other and fall out of step with Fields. They take slow, large steps backwards, holding onto their backpack straps to keep them still.

They count eight steps backwards, making sure to keep silent, turn on their heels and run.

The squeaking of shoes on a freshly waxed floor catches Fields' attention. He looks over his shoulder and catches the fleeting sight of the two male students he caught during the hall sweep. Cracking his neck, he tightens the belt around his waist and takes off after them. No student has ever escaped him before and they weren't going to start now.

* * *

"I never knew that was Alex Arline's dance company." Kylie nods.

"It sure is. I didn't think so either at first since the choreographer was Debbie Allen." Eve stretches her leg out on the ballet bar, completely enthralled by Kylie's stories. It turns out that the two of them share a few interests now that they got to know each other. They both share a love of dancing, they like some of the same music artists and they pick out the same color tropical skittle when they buy candy.

The girls walk into the changing room and change back into their school clothes, collecting their things once they re-enter the now empty dance studio. Class is over for today and the girls head out of the studio side by side in a new conversation.

"Is this your last class of the day Eve?" Kylie questions, stuffing her change of clothes into her back pack. Eve does the same thing, reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out her schedule.

"Yeah, I'm done for the day."

Kylie flashes her a smile and seizes her by the arm, pulling her out of the studio. With the abruptness of Kylie's actions, Eve barely has time to secure her messenger bag around her person. Did the first day of school make everyone act weird?

"Sweet. You can meet my new friend, Melody!"

* * *

"Is he back there?"

"He was a few minutes ago. He could've taken that right up to the fifth floor. Take this left!" The boys shoot down a flight of stairs and take a wide left onto the third floor. They enter the dining commons and pause to take a breather.

They had ditched Fields on the second floor, led him down to the first floor and lost him there. They hid out in one of the JROTC classrooms in one of the supply closets, with help from one of the instructors of course. When the instructor deemed it safe, they snuck out of the room and creeped over to the first floor elevator and took it to the fourth floor, just to be safe.

Which leads us to this little scenario. The boys find themselves in the dining commons, out of breath and ready to go. The day isn't technically over since there is another hour after seventh hour so no doubt Fields will still be looking for them. Good thing they didn't have eighth hours.

When his lungs feel replenished, Kasely stands up and looks through the crowd of students, searching for any sign of Fields.

"Do you see him?" Dustin asks, recovering from his own breathlessness. Kasely's answer is negative, but he's still looking down the hallway.

"What is it dude?"

"I see my twin heading this way."

Without warning, Kasely seizes Dustin by the arm and bolts out of their hiding spot. The boys sprint down through the dining commons, dodging obstacles in their course and still keeping an eye out for Fields. Kasely releases Dustin and the two vault over an overturned lunch table; the janitors always started clean-up early on the first day of school.

When the two clear the dining commons, they slow their run to a walk and collect themselves. Kasely spots a trio of girls heading their way and he waves them over, making Dustin cock an eyebrow. The girls meet up with them and he watches Kasely sling an arm over one girl with black hair and gray eyes like him. A girl with turquoise hair and teal eyes stands next to the black haired girl and jumps when Kasely's arm slinks around her shoulders as well. A third girl with brown hair and green eyes catches his attention and Dustin smiles at the sight.

"A familiar face is what I needed after today. How's it going Eve?"

The brunette in question fixes Dustin with an annoyed glare but answers his question anyways. "I'm fine Dustin. I'm guessing you're done with classes for the day?"

The junior nods his head in agreement. "Good, now you can leave me alone."

"Oh sweet Eve, it is yet the first day and your words wound me so!" The female junior rolls her eyes at her classmate's melodramatic behavior. Because really, who fakes a death in a high school lunch room? After Kasely revives Dustin with a swift kick to the ribs, the little group walks off towards the front entrance, their schedules over for the day.

"I don't think everyone knows everyone yet." Kasely states. The group stops walking and exchange glances with one another. They really didn't formally introduce themselves yet. Noticing the awkward silence in the group, Kasely laughs a little and hugs the raven haired girl around the shoulders.

"You never really introduced me to your friends Kylie; guess I'll do it for you. I'm Kasely Wheeler and this is my younger sister Kylie. We're twins, if you didn't know. That guy over there is Dustin Harris." Dustin flashes a smile to the girls, while Kylie elbows her brother in the ribcage.

"Idiot. This is Eve Linus," she points to the brunette, who nods in acknowledgement, "and this is Melody Russell." The girl with the turquoise hair waves shyly at the others in the group. Once they all knew each others' names, the group make their way towards the front doors of the school.


	6. The Other Side

AN: And now, a glimpse into this new threat that has the Senshi queens on edge and a TIME SKIP!

I tried to keep it short, but some people just kept on talking and talking and talking and the point of view changes from one person to the next. I've got everyone in this chapter so please let me know if they're all in character :3

Disclaimer-You know, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**In With the New V- The Other Side**

* * *

A dark haired woman stands in the middle of a bleak and isolated hallway. She paces back and forth, her heels clicking roughly against the old pavement of the floor. With each step, the train of her gown billows behind her, giving her an ethereal glow. She peers down the hall to her left at a pair of old metal double doors that look to be older than time itself; no one entered or exited through them.

She stops to adjust the crown adorning her head, the poor thing had gone askew with all her incessant pacing. Back and forth, back and forth the woman marched, with her heels stomping hard into the worn pavement of the floor. They were sure to leave indents if she were any angrier and they have in the past, when unruly subjects failed to heed her words. She gives the double doors a heated glance, willing them to open and for the person to _hurry the fuck up._ The doors rumble and grind together as they are forcibly opened and the woman sighs when another joins her in the desolate hall.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting in this hall for you, sister?" The woman seethes at her female companion. The other woman in the hall accepts the angry question and kneels down on one knee; she is used to these angry greetings.

"I apologize Empress, but there was an urgent matter that needed my attention." The first woman scoffs but motions for her companion to stand. There is no need to be so formal when there is no one else around and the other knows this. Why she continues to do so, she will never know.

"You do not need to be so formal with me. I am your younger sister after all." The newcomer shifts the weight of her stance.

"That may be true, but you are also my empress so I shall treat you as such."

The original woman rolls her eyes, always a stiff one, her sister. "So I see. Has there been any word from the generals? They've haven't reported back in a while and they're still on mission." There is a sigh from the second woman as she joins the side of her empress.

"They're doing what they can to hold off the enemy forces but I fear their efforts will be in vain. Our enemy is strong." The empress grinds her teeth at the thought. They are too powerful to be losing to…_them_.

The other woman continues on. "But we have discovered a weakness of theirs." The empress perks up at that.

"A weakness?"

"Yes. They no longer have their so called trump cards on the front lines, which means that their defenses have been severely cut down. If we can take out what's left of their forces, we can get to the queen faster." The empress nods in understanding. Their enemy is strong and has been for the last millennia, so of course they'd be a force to reckon with. What she needs is something of equal strength, something faster, quicker and all around _better._

The empress faces her companion with a clever gleam in her eye. "We'll need seasoned veterans for this job then. Summon the Knights."

* * *

"I'm about to make this situation awkward."

"Dude, it's seven-fifteen in the freaking morning."

"Don't you do it Dustin or I swear I'll kick you in the face."

"That's a cold blooded threat Amethyst. I thought we were all friends here." Amethyst folds her arms over her chest and fixes Dustin with a purple-tinted glare.

"Why are you so dramatic in the morning? Can't you be normal for once?" The eleventh grader next to her gives her a sly smile and she rolls her eyes. Why is she cool with him again?

Kylie sighs; this is her band of misfit friends. A month and a half ago, they were a group of strangers looking to survive their first day of school (for Sammy and Sierra, their first day of high school). Over the last month and a half, they all had started talking to one another, some sharing classes and others in the same grade and before long their small groups began merging together and they started hanging out together.

Today is a usual morning for them, beginning their daily routine. Since Melody, Chris and Tony's mom had to be at work before school started, she would drop them off at Kasely and Kylie's house and the twins' father would drive them all to school. Mr. Wheeler would drop them off early so they could beat the first bell but the teens used that time to wait for their friends.

After Mr. Wheeler drove off, Drake would drop off Dustin and Amethyst before going to park his truck in the student parking lot. Yumi would show up after them, bouncing over to the group with an annoyed Eve following right behind her. Samantha and Sierra who were always involved in some sort of heated conversation were after them , followed lastly by a blushing Jun who was quickly escaping the coddling wrath of his worrisome mother.

A poke in the shoulder stirs Kylie from her thoughts. She looks up and notices that an arm is draped carelessly over her shoulders and she shudders; it's too early for this.

"Tony, what are you doing?" The triplet doesn't respond verbally, instead choosing to squeeze the dark skinned twin's shoulders.

"Warming you up, can't you tell? You're shivering and I decided to share my body heat with you. It's a bit chilly out here at this time of year." Kylie resists the urge to roll her eyes and she shrugs the offending arm off. Kasely steps into the picture, resting his arm on Kylie's head and giving Tony a dark glare.

"It's not that cold out here yet Tony so she's okay and when it does get colder, her winter coats will keep her nice and toasty." The triplet backs off slowly, holding his hands up in defense. Kasely was shifting into overprotective big brother mode earlier than usual. Tony slinks away to join his siblings, Melody shaking her head at him and Chris badly concealing his snickers behind his hand.

"You win this round Kasely." The male twin smirks at the teal haired boy.

"I win every round. You'll have to get on _my_ good side before you get a chance with my little sister." Kylie glares up at her brother.

"You're only older than me by seven minutes, dorkwad." He smiles down at her, mussing her hair affectionately.

"And I cherish those seven minutes every waking moment."

Melody rubs her temples, willing away the inevitable headache that she's sure to get before the day's over with. It's seven twenty-eight in the morning and there's chaos going on already; it's much too early for any of this.

"HEEEEEY YOU GUYS!"

Melody looks up from her inner dialogue and catches the sight of Yumi bounding over to their little group, with Eve jogging behind her trying to keep up. The emerald-eyed brunette looks a bit more disgruntled than usual, thanks to her so called 'best friend' tackling her to the ground and wrinkling her clothes. All that hard work ironing them and getting yelled at by Sasha this morning was ruined as soon as Yumi came into contact with her person.

The honey colored brunette joins the group and gives Dustin's waiting hand a high five. The hazel eyed boy meets Eve's gaze when she walks up and he winks at her, she just looks the other way. Amethyst watches the exchange between the two and smirks; guess no one else caught that.

"How is everyone today?"

A chorus of '_Fine!' _and two specific _'Awesome' _answer her question and the brunette feels content. She takes a place next to Eve and watches her friends interact. She giggles to herself; they're always so active this early in the morning.

"How are you today Yumi?" Melody asks. She needs something to distract her because Chris and Tony are arguing over something stupid and she really doesn't want to deal with them right now. Yumi's face brightens at the question and her mind goes to work, recalling the events at her home.

"I'm fine Melody, thanks for asking! I almost didn't make it here alive though."

Now Melody's curiosity is really piqued. "What happened today?"

"Well, Max thought it would be funny to sneak up on me while I was in the bathroom so I almost choked on my mouthwash. I wore the wrong socks and almost fell down the stairs and almost walked into the kitchen door. Then when I went to get breakfast, my dad had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on me when a piece of toast got caught in my windpipe. Melody I was so scared, I thought I was going to die!"

Seriously, this is really nothing new to Melody or the rest of the group. Every morning Yumi would come over to the meeting spot and go off about her morning and her near death experiences. The girl is the very definition of accident-prone, in Melody's opinion.

"You always think you're going to die. Every day you always tell us how you nearly escape death in your own home. It's a miracle you're still alive." Yumi clutches a hand to her chest and gives Eve a sincere look.

"You really think I'm a miracle child Eve?" The green eyed brunette backs away from the unstable girl next to her. Whatever her answer is, Yumi's just going to tackle her to the ground and cry all over her clothes and they're already wrinkled as it is. This is a question she really doesn't know how to answer.

"I didn't say that-oof!"

Yumi tackles her to the ground before she can finish her sentence, squealing about how they'll be best friends forever and how she's the greatest friend alive. The honey eyed girl squeezes Eve tightly in their hug, and squeals into her ear some more. Of course that's the reason why she never truly gets hurt; she's a MIRACLE BABY!

Melody whips her head away from the scene as Yumi is pried off Eve by Dustin and Chris. There's a louder conversation going on behind her and she notices that Kylie's turned around as well. The two share a look before straining their ears to eavesdrop in on the conversation.

"-can't wear lip stain because her lips are half the size of pea pods. She's got no authority on giving other people fashion advice."

A short laugh rings through the air. "I know right? She even had the nerve to talk about the shoes I was wearing. Doesn't she realize that J-Pumps went out of style last fall? She's obviously got a screw lose in that chemically processed head of hers."

Melody and Kylie's curious eyes are soon greeted with the sight of the youngest members of their group. Sammy and Sierra are making their way over to the spot, engrossing themselves in one of their fashion rants about some girl in their grade. Walking between the sisters is the ever-so-quiet Jun, who's linked arm-in-arm with the twins and who's face is burning bright with a fresh blush ; the sophomore girls giggle at the sight.

"Well, well, if it isn't our fashionistas I see walking towards us." Dustin states, observing the trio closing in on the spot. With a witty smirk, he tosses an arm over Kasely and Chris's shoulders, and points accusing fingers in Jun's direction.

"And they've brought a fresh victim with them this morning. Looks like he's still intact, physically that is." And the three boys laugh at the poorly constructed joke. Sammy and Sierra pause in their routine rant and fix the amused trio with confused twin stares. Surely those idiots aren't laughing at their conversation, are they? They should know by now that they have this talk every morning because every day, someone in their grade is always parading around in outdated and tacky clothes, thinking they're hot shit.

Newsflash, you're not.

Jun is, unfortunately, still locked arm-in-arm with the girls as they engage the idiot trio in an argument. This close contact with these females is a tad bit _uncomfortable_ and he really wishes that they'd let him go. He might have three older sisters but a female's touch has always made him feel so nervous. He can feel the heat rising to his face as Sammy and Sierra tighten their grips over his arms, and he hangs his head in shame.

_They won't let him go._

Eve taps her foot against the sidewalk and crosses her arms over her chest. She checks the time on her phone and frowns. It's seven-fifty, so why aren't the doors open to the school yet? Yumi's clinging onto her arm, chattering at seventy miles an hour about something that's been floating around in her head and Eve is half listening to the girl. She exchanges a glance with Amethyst and the two silently nod to one another.

Amethyst snatches her book bag from the ground and secures it to her back, tightening the straps to the perfect tension. If it's too loose it could fall and if it's too tight, it'll annoy her all day. She walks over to Dustin, who's still arguing with the freshman twins with the help of Chris and Kasely, and seizes him by the hood of his jacket. The argument comes to a screeching halt and the participants seem mildly puzzled. The purple-eyed senior drags the hazel eyed teen towards the school; mind you, he's still got his arms around Kasely and Chris's shoulders, so they're going along as well.

Once the rest of the group notices that some members are missing, they pack their things up and head to the school's entrance. Melody throws her own book bag on and yanks Kylie by the arm all the way to the doors, Tony following suit. Yumi squeals and falls in step with Eve once the green-eyed brunette begins her walk to the entrance. Sammy and Sierra take a final look at themselves and each other and on deciding that they are presentable, pull a still sulking and embarrassed Jun into the building.

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity watches as the screen fades to black in front of her. She leans back in her chair and heaves a long sigh. At least one of their problems is solved.

"Looks like all of our selections have met up on their own." Jupiter states, drawing all attention in the room. Her emerald eyes flicker over every face in the room and she smiles a slow smile. "And it seems they're quite the tight-knit group."

Venus giggles and toys with her golden locks. " They've grown close quickly. In a way, they kind of remind me of us when we were on Earth." A few of the queens chuckle at the memory.

"We're still the same, if you think about it." Neptune adds, sharing a look with Uranus. The pair hold each other's gazes for a moment and Uranus covers the shorter queen's hand with her own. "And I believe that we'll always be."

Serenity notices the exchange and smiles warmly at her friends; they might be the rulers of the solar system, but they'd always be friends first. Goodness, she doesn't know what she'd do without these girls by her side. By her side…she feels as if she's forgetting something.

Without warning, Serenity slams a hand down on the marble table in front of her, startling the other women in the room. Ignoring the bemused looks sent her way, she calls for her royal retainer and Luna quickly steps into the room.

"You called, your Highness?"

Serenity doesn't meet her gaze. "I need you to go to Earth, Luna. Go and inform our new guardians that their mission has begun. I fear our enemy may soon move."

Luna nods and heads out of the room. She takes large and precise strides towards the Main Control room. This new enemy mobilizes faster than they predicted and there's no way they can get this new sailor team trained in time and ready to fight. In a time like this, there's no room for pessimism.

Luck had better be on their side.


	7. The Arrival

So I found this Sailor Scout doll maker on the internet so you all get visuals next chapter ;)

Disclaimer-You know, I still don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it would be just like this. Every author would have the rights to their characters, of course.

**Warning- Bad language runs rampant in this chapter and probably the ones after.**

**

* * *

**

**In With the New VI- The Arrival**

* * *

"Those are what we got to deal with?"

A hard scoff. "Is age finally catching up to you, _old man_?"

The man can feel the venom seeping out between those words. "My age has nothing to do with my vision. You're the next oldest after me, so I don't know what you're going on about." He smirks at her incredulous expression. "_Old woman_."

The empress reaches hands up to her temples and massages them tenderly; surely her Knights wouldn't do this now. She stands in the middle of her grand throne room, surrounded by six figures; three men and three women. The women stand on the right side of the empress, while the men flank her on the left. In the middle of the small group is a large vat filled with black water, projecting the planet Earth in its murky reflection.

"It's about time you all arrived here early for a change. I get tired of summoning you numerous times." The six figures each wince at the hostile tone in their leader's voice.

She ignores this and continues. "There is a reason as to why you're here, if any of you are wondering."

One of the women finger combs her fiery red hair and flips some over her shoulder, flickering her eyes over to her leader. "And what is that, if I may ask?"

"Our enemy no longer has the advantage on us. They lost their greatest weapons when the queens took over their thrones. Their defenses have been halved severely, and thanks to my sister, we know the exact locations where there are holes in their guard. Now that we know what they lack, we can easily eliminate them and take the crystal for ourselves."

"They must know that we've figured this out; not all of it but enough to make them suspicious of attacks." One man points out. The empress nods her head and motions to the vat in front of them.

"They do, actually." She sweeps her hand over the water's surface and the projection morphs into a scene of Earthling children, most likely teenagers. "They've decided to gather new sailor scouts for their cause. This is only a few of them, the rest are scattered somewhere else."

The six men and women peer into the vat at the projection and study the faces of the group. There is a mixed reaction from them, ranging from mildly amused to subtly annoyed. The empress' eyes scan the faces of each of her subordinates, gauging their reactions to the announcement. Some of their expressions are hard to read, but she's dealt with them for centuries so it's not as difficult anymore.

"You all know that the Pool of Sight does not lie, so what I'm saying is painfully true. If I thought otherwise about this, I wouldn't be showing you this right now. This will not be good for our cause if we let those queens regroup their senshi soldiers." The men and women all nod in agreement to their empress, knowing that she's right in every way, shape and form.

"What do you advise we do then, my Empress?" One of the women quietly inquires. The empress clears her throat and looks to her.

"I want you all to commit those faces to memory. As long as I breathe, there will be no new senshi to stand against me. I will take out Serenity and rule this solar system, then move on to conquer this universe. So my answer should be simple to you all: I want you to exterminate them."

* * *

Melody already knows that this is a bad idea. She knew it was a bad idea as soon as Kylie had suggested it, but for some reason she decided to go along with it. She really doesn't know how Kylie always manages to talk her into doing stupid stuff.

Right now the girls are walking down the busy street of Kylie's neighborhood, just walking up and down the block. The turquoise haired girl had come over to Kylie's house to help her study for a test that they had in Spanish on Friday at the raven's request. They had only been in the books for an hour and a half when the silver eyed girl stood, stretched out her limbs and declared they take a break. Melody had vehemently denied the request repeatedly but dropped her shoulders and caved when Kylie hit her with the puppy dog eyes.

Sometimes, she wonders why she's friends with the girl.

Which brings us to their current situation. Melody wraps her light windbreaker jacket tighter to herself as the early October breeze drops by and prickles her skin with goosebumps. Kylie flips her hood over her head to block the wind blowing at her back and tightens her hold on her dog's leash. Since they were taking a break, she had decided to take her German Shepherd out for a walk.

Melody stuffs her hands in her pockets and quickens her pace to match Kylie's. "You know this is a dumb idea, don't you?" Kylie's face twists into a quizzical expression.

"Why do you say that?" Melody motions towards the dog.

"You know Apollo doesn't like most of the people in your neighborhood. As soon as he sees someone he recognizes, he's going to try to weasel out of his leash." Kylie scoffs at the statement, making Melody's turquoise eyebrows furrow.

"He's fine Melody, you don't need to worry about him. He's well enough trained not to attack unless the person poses as a threat. I thought you already knew this." Melody shifts her gaze off to the side, letting Kylie's words sink in. She knows that Apollo won't sporadically attack someone and she's known that for a while, but she just can't shake the feeling that something ominous is looming over their heads.

"You're right." Kylie yanks on Apollo's leash, pulling him off old Mr. Banyan's lawn. That crotchety old geezer wont let them hear the end of it if he finds dog crap on his grass. The dog whines but falls back in step with his master.

"Ya damn Skippy I'm right. Have a little faith in me Melody."

"I guarantee no promises on that, Kylie."

The girls fall into a comfortable silence, the jingle of Apollo's dog tags making the only noise between them. The swift October breezes pick up speed and assault the girls with rough passes. Fallen leaves seem to dance as they are picked up and swirled around before being scattered across the neighborhood carelessly.

Melody tries to relax her mind and will away the idea that something bad is going to happen. It's a nice day out today, she's out with a good friend, so she should be enjoying herself right now. Yes, peaceful and positive though-

"FUCK!"

Melody is brought out of her positive thoughts abruptly. That sounded like Kylie screaming at someone, but who? She looks up and realizes that Kylie's zooming off ahead of her. She zips her coat up all the way and takes off after her; so much for positive thoughts.

"Apollo, get back here! APOLLO!" The silver eyed girl cries, chasing after her dog. The large German Shepherd is bounding down the sidewalk, hell-bent on capturing his target and ignoring all commands and cries from his owner. Kylie is racing after him, yelling at the top of her lungs and frantically waving his leash in the air, alerting people nearby that her dog is loose. Melody is right on her heels, calling out to the dog and trying to figure out what he's chasing.

The dog reaches the end of the block and rounds a corner. The girls reduce their speed and lean into their turns, to avoid falling and slow down their momentum. They hit the corner flawlessly and prepare to speed up, only to be stopped by a roadblock. Apollo had turned into an unkempt alleyway, littered with old garbage and reeking bulk trash. There are four large metal dumpsters lined up on either side of the alley, all overflowing with bags packed to the brim with waste. The bags scattering the ground have their contents flowing everywhere from being ripped and torn open by scavenging animals. At the far end of the alley, there is a rickety wooden fence that stands about eight or nine feet tall and runs straight into the ground.

Kylie takes in the sight of the alley, cringing when a rat scurries by in front of her. She can still hear Apollo's barks within range, so he couldn't have gotten far that fast. She might not want to do it but they need to cross this alley in order to retrieve her dog.

"We can probably catch him if we go around." Melody suggests, glancing to her friend. The raven's eyes are narrowed and she's staring off towards the rickety gate.

"He'll be too far by then. There's no other way Melody, we've got to go through."

And with that, Kylie grabs Melody's arm and pulls her into the alley. The stench from all the garbage and rotting food is freaking _horrible, _there's animals scurrying under their footsteps and what the hell is _that?_ The raven leads her over upturned garbage bins, stepping over the remains that have spilled out. A family of raccoons peek out from inside and watch the two girls, with one emitting a giggle like sound when the humans leap over a pile of old dirty clothing.

Once the two reach their destination, Kylie releases Melody and the two examine the fence. A few of the boards are hanging freely from the others, while some litter the ground. Kylie pushes on some of them to find a weak spot. She lets out a little 'aha' once she finds what she's looking for.

"Apollo's stopped barking." Melody notes, surveying their surroundings. She keeps her eyes peeled for any suspicious because what if someone saw them come down here and try to harm them? If they did, they'd be up for one hell of a brawl because neither she nor Kylie are going down without a fight.

Kylie parts the weak planks as gently as she can, in order to get a better view of the other side. Apollo has stopped barking but it looks like he's sniffing for something under a dumpster. He's pawing and scratching at it until a black blur shoots out from underneath it and climbs the metal bin. The raven haired girl squints, trying to make out what the blur is; it looks like a cat. Kylie leans closer into the planks and stares at the dumpster top; a black cat with a weird fur marking on its forehead is…talking to Apollo? And he's responding to it?

What the _FUCK_?

Kylie can't make out what they're saying, since they're too far from the fence, but she can tell that they're doing more than barking and hissing at each other. She's still looking through the fence when she nudges Melody in her side. The triplet turns slowly towards Kylie, still suspicious of the area.

"You have to see this. Apollo's talking to a talking cat!" Melody slides into the spot in front of the peephole when Kylie moves out of the way. Her eyes widen and she steps back, confusion written all over her face.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't this make any sense Kylie?" The turquoise haired girl then proceeds to shake Kylie by her shoulders, blaming her for them being in this mess in the first place.

"It's not my fault! If I knew I had a talking dog, I would've told you first!"

The girls yell at each other for a another few minutes before a quiet whimper comes to their attention. When they look down, Apollo is sitting with his ears down and a sad look in his eyes. Melody releases Kylie and the latter bends down to re-attach the dog's leash to his choker.

Melody scratches Apollo behind his ear. "I guess he doesn't like it when people fight."

Kylie nods in agreement. "Yeah. I'm glad he came back on his own though; I would've been pissed if I had to climb that raggedy fence."

With a quick laugh, the girls exit the alley faster than when they went in. Apollo trots happily between the two girls, his ears high and his tail wagging. Another breeze drops in, but it's hitting harder than the previous ones. The girls zip up their jackets and flip on their hoods to combat the cold.

'"We should hurry on getting back to my house, the wind's really picking up."

Their pace increases and their strides grow bigger as they hurry to escape the wind. It's as if the faster they walk, the harder the cold wind blows. Thin branches on trees are blown off as the trees themselves sway in the strong gusts. The girls' power walking morphs into a small jog once tree branches start flying around in the sky.

"It's only October, why is the weather like this?" Melody wonders aloud. Kylie doesn't respond, noticing that it's just an hypothetical question and really doesn't need an answer. She wraps Apollo's leash tighter around her wrist and pulls him back when he starts to get too far ahead of them.

Melody's right though, in all the years they've been alive the weather's never gotten this crazy. There was that tornado a few years ago but that was only because King Endymion was in a fight with Neo Queen Serenity. What they were fighting about, Kylie didn't know but she knows that she doesn't want it to happen again.

Kylie's pulled from her thoughts when she feels her arm jerk backwards. She stops and looks to find Apollo growling and snarling viciously at something behind them. Melody stops as well and turns to the dog, trying to figure out what's upsetting him. He's baring his teeth and his ears are straight back behind his head. What could be making him so upset, Melody wonders, since there's nothing behind them.

Then, Apollo breaks off his leash and lunges forward.


	8. Repeat That, Please

My fight scenes suck.

Disclaimer-You know, I still don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it would be just like this. Every author would have the rights to their characters, of course.

**Warning- Bad language runs rampant in this chapter and probably the ones after.**

* * *

**In With the New VII- Repeat That, Please**

* * *

"Apollo, NO! Get back here!" Kylie screams. She just got her dog back; no way was he escaping from her again. She breaks out into a run after him, reaching out for him with all her might.

"Stay your ass right there Kylie!"

The aforementioned girl freezes in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder. Was that Melody that had called to her like that? She meets her gaze and the triplet gives her a negative nod; of course not, that voice was too deep and masculine for it to be Melody. Then who could it have-

Holy crap, it was her _talking fucking dog._

Melody is just as shocked as Kylie is, with the talking dog thing and all. Not only did he call out in a human-like voice, but his deep baritone-laced words towards his owner sounded a bit _rude_, in Melody's opinion. Apollo runs back towards the girls who are frozen in their spots at his outburst. They both gawk at him with amazed and shocked eyes.

He ignores this and calls out again. "Luna, it's time!" Suddenly, the black cat from earlier appears from freakin' _nowhere _and lands on Melody's head. The triplet doesn't push her off, too much in shock by whatever the hell is happening. Luna doesn't mind her and addresses the dog instead.

"You called me just in time, Apollo. I can sense one of them nearby." Apollo lifts his nose to sniff the air, moving closer to Kylie. The raven watches as her dog and the cat talk to each other, as if it's the most normal thing to do. Since when did animals _talk _in Crystal Tokyo?

"Come on out, we know you're hiding nearby; no need to conceal yourself any longer." Apollo yells to the air. A low sigh comes from the empty space around them and a woman appears in front of them. She's clad in a sleeveless white gown that falls past her feet, with a split going up the left side. Her silky white hair hangs loosely to her waist and periwinkle eyes scan the little group in front of her.

Her thin lips curl into a sly smile. "I guess the jig is up, you caught me." Apollo and Luna hiss and snarl at the woman, making her giggle at their actions. Obviously the intimidation attempts are not a factor here.

"You two are so adorable, do you know that? I could eat you up." She licks her lips to emphasize her point; Kylie and Melody gag a little.

"Why the hell are you, of all people, here? Aren't you supposed to be wiping Genesia's ass right now?" Apollo yells. The woman's smirk falls right off of her face. Smug little bastard.

"What you do to that bitch Serenity has nothing to do with me. I'm here on a field trip." Apollo growls lowly. What could a person like _her _be doing here?

"Who the hell _are_ you woman? And why are you trading insults with my dog?" Kylie interjects. Frankly, she is getting tired of standing here and listening to this hostile banter between this unknown chick and her talking freakin' dog. Melody glances over to her friend and nods approvingly, she was about to say the same thing just Kylie beat her to the punch.

Luna hops off Melody's head and onto Kylie's, smacking her in the forehead with a paw. "What do you think you're doing? That woman is one of the most powerful and dangerous criminals in the solar system so it would be best if you didn't mouth off to her!"

The twin shrugs her shoulders. "How was I supposed to know?" Luna smacks her again.

"Are you all done with your comedy routine yet? If so, I'd love to get on with my mission." She holds out one of her manicured hands. "Hand over those sweet little girls."

Apollo scoffs. "You think just cause you're asking nicely that we'll give them to you? The answer's no bitch!"

The woman sighs and brings her outstretched hand up to her face. "What a shame. Guess I'll have to take them then." With a casual wave of her hand, a strong gust of wind knocks the group off balance and onto the ground. They stand back up and another gust knocks them down again.

"Luna, there's no choice! You've got to do it now!" Apollo yells over the wind. The cat obliges him and leaps off of Kylie's head, hitting a backflip in midair. She lands and two objects fall with her to the ground. She nudges them to the girls with her nose.

"Girls, you've got to take these items and transform. There's no time to explain so do as I say. Melody, take the turquoise star wand and Kylie you take the silver compact." The girls comply with the cat's demands and take their items.

"Now, hold them up in the air and repeat after me. Kylie you yell, Star Prism Power and Melody you yell, Neptune Prism Power. Do it now!" The girls stares at her compact for a minute before snapping out of their reveries and obeying Luna.

"Star Prism Power!"

"Neptune Prism Power!"

A flash of bright light and two transformation sequences later, Kylie and Melody stand before everyone in a whole new light. The girls stand there in white sailor fuku -similar to the original Sailor Scouts, Kylie notes- but each has their own color.

Melody's skirt and collar is a deep aqua green color while her bows are each a dark aqua blue. Kylie's skirt and collar is a soft lavender and her bows are each a silver-gray color. They both have the elbow-length gloves with the upper arm ending in their color and different styles of shoes; Melody with tie-up Mary Jane heels and Kylie with lavender knee high boots.

By now the woman has stopped her assault and gazes at the new warriors in front of her. They weren't supposed to be able to transform so soon, considering they were just chosen by the queens. No matter, she'll just dispose of them quickly and get back to headquarters.

The duo share a look and nod, sprinting off in different directions, Melody to the left and Kylie to the right. The raven haired girl holds a hand over her head and rotates it in circular motions until a lavender baton appears in her hand. The woman watches her carefully, arms poised to attack.

"And what do you think you're doing there, little girl? You won't beat me."

Kylie smirks. "We'll see about that." She holds the baton out in front of her and starts spinning in a circle. "Hazy Starlight Dance!"

A whitish blue cloud blankets the area and the woman covers her nose. What the hell is this? If it's poison, she won't risk breathing it in but its so dense she can barely see! That little witch, she'll pay for-wait a minute. Where is the other one?

Melody positions herself right behind the woman after scouting her out through the fog. It's a little hard to see but she knows where the enemy is. She holds up her hands as if she's aiming a bow and voila! An aquamarine bow appears in her hands and a matching quiver filled with arrows materializes onto her back. She loads the bow and targets the back of the woman; this fog is a good cover. When she sets her sights, she lets the arrow fly and watches it pierce through the thick cloud.

"Oceanic Wave Slash!"

When the arrow makes contact with the woman, two huge ocean waves rise from the ground and strike her at once, creating an 'X' in the process. The woman drops to the ground and the fog lets up.

"You two-bit sailor brats! How dare you attack me? Do you know who I am?" Kylie marches up to the woman and stomps a foot on the train of her pretty white dress.

"We don't really care to be honest, do we Melody?" The aqua haired teen confirms the statement and aims her bow at the fallen woman once more.

"Now you might want to leave or you'll be acquainted with my arrow once again."

The woman growls low in her throat; how dare these children threaten her? Now that they've got weapons, they think they can get away with anything but the buck stops here. The woman clutches her shoulder, the target of Melody's first arrow and pulls back her hand. Is this blood? No, t-this can't be possible, no one makes her bleed her own _blood! _She could get back up and fight them off but her injury would make that a difficult task. Damn it, she'll have to retreat for now.

"You little hussies think you're hot stuff now, but get ready. You two just made yourselves a new enemy." She rips her train out from under Kylie's boot and shakily stands up.

"I'll be back, little girls and you'd better bring your A-game. Next time we meet, I'll kill you on sight!" In a large gust of wind, the woman vanishes. The little group relaxes, knowing that they've gotten rid of their first enemy. Melody lowers her bow and makes her way back over to Apollo and Luna, with Kylie in tow.

"Okay, what happened just now? And how did we end up with a new enemy?" Apollo gives the girls a once over and turns to Luna; she'll explain it better than he will.

"I really wanted to wait to tell you all this but obviously you want to know. You two are apart of the Neo Sailor Scouts. You were chosen by two of the former sailor senshi now queens of the solar system to protect the world from evil like that woman you just encountered." At the girls' confused looks, Luna continues.

"You Melody, were chosen by the Queen of Neptune to take her place as Neo Sailor Neptune and you Kylie, were chosen by Neo Queen Serenity to take her place as Neo Sailor Star."

All Kylie and Melody can do is stare. First talking animals, then some crazy chick in a sleeveless dress, then they fight the crazy chick with abilities that came from _nowhere_ and then learn that they're sailor scouts chosen by the previous generation. This day is not shaping out to be normal, not one bit.

"Pause the game, something's not right here. When Neo Queen Serenity was on Earth as a sailor scout, she was Sailor Moon. If I'm her successor, why isn't my name Neo Sailor Moon?" Luna ponders the question. It's a good observation and would actually make sense, but rationality is not the case here.

"You're not apart of the Royal Moon family, Kylie. Yes Neo Queen Serenity chose you but you do not share her bloodline, so she gave you a different name. Queen Neptune chose Melody because of their comparable personalities and similar appearances."

Melody tugs a little at her skirt. "This is has to be the most confusing day in all my life." Kylie nods with her.

"Now, you two have to de-transform before someone sees you." Apollo states, motioning across the street. A couple of the neighbors had come out of their houses to see what the commotion was all about.

"How do we do that?"

"Just press the brooches in the center of your front bows."

They press their brooches and in a flash of bright light, the girls find themselves back in their regular clothes. Melody feels herself for fever, maybe Tony got her sick and now she's having dreams of being a Neo Sailor Scout with Kylie and-

"Where'd this come from?"

Her hands slide down her neck and stop when she fingers something foreign. Around her neck is a thin gold chain with a heart-shaped gold pendant on the end. In the center of the pendant is a teardrop gem in turquoise with intricate designs etched all around the gem. The necklace catches Kylie's eye and she reaches over to examine it when she discovers a sterling silver chain link charm bracelet resting on her wrist. Two charms are already attached to the bracelet, a silver diamond and an aquamarine heart.

"Neo Queen Serenity wanted to get a little creative so she changed the transformation items." Luna explains. "Whenever you have to transform, you press your items and speak the appropriate phrase." Kylie looks at her bracelet once again; seriously, this is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Now there are enemies out there so don't get cocky. She was nothing, by the looks of it, she was just a clone. There are 7 more scouts out there that you need to find so you'd better get started with your search." Apollo states. The girls gape at him. Seven more scouts? How are they supposed to find seven more scouts?

"Pause the game Apollo, how are we supposed to find seven more scouts when we've just discovered that we're sailor scouts?"

"Neo Sailor Scouts, Kylie." Melody corrects. Kylie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah what Melody said. Hey Apollo are you listening to me? Hello?"

Instead of verbally answering his master, Apollo sits there ,wagging his tail and staring up at Kylie. "We'll explain when we get back to the house." He hurriedly whispers. "Now let's go before someone catches us."

Melody leans down and picks up Luna, while Kylie fastens Apollo's leash back onto his choker. The little group starts to walk back to Kylie's house in silence. An uncomfortable feeling accompanies the silence, but no one acknowledges it. How can it be comfortable when you find out you're a magical girl superhero with crazy powers chosen by legends to follow in their footsteps? Not to mention that you've got an enemy that you never even knew existed.

Yeah, that can give anyone a sense of stability.

It's not really something that you can take in all at once in a short amount of time, and just understand it in one go. It doesn't make any sense, in Melody's mind; no sense whatsoever.

Goodness, what have they gotten themselves into?


	9. This is Really Happening

The wait was too long and there is no excuse. The Neo Sailor Scouts have some cool technology.

Disclaimer-You know, I still don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it would be just like this. Every author would have the rights to their characters, of course.

**Warning- Bad language runs rampant in this chapter and probably the ones after.**

PS: Andrew is the prince of the Solarian Kingdom and he's Serena's brother. YES.

* * *

**In With the New VIII- This is Really Happening**

* * *

Her mind is restless.

Queen Serenity finds herself wandering the empty halls of her palace. She can't seem to focus on the trivial matters of her kingdom, even though she really shouldn't call `urgent matters concerning the citizens of Crystal Tokyo' trivial. She can't seem to keep her mind on the matters at hand without _them_ popping up in the forefront.

This new enemy that she can't shake off her conscience, this new enemy that seems to grow in numbers every day, this new enemy that truly threatens the order of the solar system. She turns left down another hall and wanders all the way down to the end. There is an open balcony that stands in front of her and she takes a spot in the middle of the space. She rests her arms over the railing and lets her eyes drink in the aerial view of the Earth.

"You can never go a day without slacking off, can you?"

Neo Serenity blinks out of her thoughts and turns to the voice that addressed her. Red dress, black hair, fiery attitude; Raye a.k.a. Mars.

"You can never go a day without insulting me, can you?" She asks with a smile. Raye scoffs and takes a spot next to her on the balcony.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

The question hangs in the air between the friends for a minute, silence being the only answer.

"No friend of mine, that's for sure." Serenity looks over to Mars. "Where would I be without your input?"

"Still on Earth, cramming donuts in your mouth at Andrew or Jovian's arcade."

Serenity flusters. "Leave my past transgressions in the past. Andrew, I mean Jovian, happened to like my company then."

"What about now?"

"My brother and I get along fine. Endymion is in a conference with him right now."

Mars scoffs once more. "You already know that they're not doing anything but wasting time and talking shit about us." Serenity cocks an eyebrow.

"You mean they're talking about you and not the rest of the Solar System Kingdom's monarchs?"

Mars' violet eyes narrow at Serenity's input. "Quit arguing semantics."

The playful banter rests between the two and they continue to look out over the Earth. The silence feels peaceful between the two monarchs and it grows thicker as they retreat to their own thoughts. It grows thicker and heavier with each passing moment and both queens know why. Neither wants to talk about it but it cannot go unsaid. After a few minutes, Mars is the first one to speak up and break the heavy atmosphere.

"Genesia's on the move."

"I know."

"She's already sent agents to Earth to find our scouts."

"I know."

Mars looks to her friend. "Then you should know that we need to do something about this. We cant just sit back and stare at the Earth." Serenity nods but keeps her eyes ahead of her.

"I _am_ doing something Mars. Luna and Apollo are searching for our sailor scouts just as well as Genesia is. Put your faith in them and they won't let you down. They won't." Mars turns her own eyes back to Earth.

"You'd better know what you're talking about."

* * *

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"I assure you that I'm not."

"Are you serious Apollo?"

"I assure you that I am."

"This is too fucking strange."

"I assure you that it isn't."

"Would you stop assuring me?"

"I assure you-"

"Okay that's enough you two, stop it." Luna sighs. She swears that these two will never shut up; they'll be the death of her.

As of now, the quartet is in Kylie's room, discussing Melody and Kylie's newfound powers. Melody is stretched out over Kylie's bed, while the raven is sprawled on the floor with her legs resting on the bed. Luna is sitting next to Melody and Apollo lies on his bed at the foot of Kylie's bed.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Kylie whines, flailing on the floor. The other three ignore her.

"Of course it doesn't, you keep interrupting me, you idiot." Apollo growls. Kylie pulls her legs off the bed and adjusts herself into a sitting position, a serious expression on her face.

"Remember who you're talking to. Any more insults and you'll be sleeping in Kasely's room tonight." Apollo gives Kylie a deadly glare but says nothing else.

"Alright then" Luna states, grabbing everyone's attention, "since Kylie doesn't understand, I'll reiterate. A new threat has just declared itself an enemy against our solar system."

"Do you know where this enemy came from?" Melody questions.

"No but what we do know is that they prove a dangerous threat to this system. Now that the original sailor senshi have claimed the thrones to their respective planets, there is no one to protect the solar system from this new threat; that is where you girls come in."

Melody and Kylie exchange a glance, and Luna continues. "The queens have all decided that in order to combat this new threat, we must gather a new group of Sailor Scouts with their own powers."

Kylie faces the cat. "So we're the new batch of Sailor Scouts?" she questions, messing with her bracelet.

"Yes you girls are the new Sailor Scouts."

"How are we going to fight this new threat then? There's only two of us!"

"At the moment there is." Apollo adds. He rises from his bed and stands in front of the girls. He opens his mouth to say something when Kylie's bedroom door bursts open. Kasely stands in the doorway with a phone to his ear and a glint in his eye.

"What the hell are you two doing? Not you Dusty, I'm talking to Lee and Melbelle."

Melody blushes at her nickname. "Kasely, don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"

Kasely seems unimpressed. "Who's laughing at you, Apollo? Me and Kylie don't care about your nickname."

"What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?"

"I heard voices."

"Do you not see me and Melody sitting here?"

"Other voices stupid, other than you and Melbelle." Kasely answers, resisting the urge to hit his sister with something. Honestly, sometimes her mouth was down right annoying.

"You're hearing things, kid." Kylie states, falling back to the floor. Kasely turns to Melody for help, but the triplet turns away.

Damn.

He reaches down to Apollo and scratches behind one of the dog's ears. "I'm going to feed Apollo now. Dad said he'll be home later, so we got to walk Melody home."

"Did he say what time?"

"Like 11."

"Okay."

"Let me know when you losers want to leave." The male twin shuffles his dog out of the room and closes the door. Kylie and Melody share a glance before releasing a relived sigh they didn't know they were holding. Luna shot out form behind Kylie's pillows and made herself a spot on Melody's lap.

"That was too close. You girls have to learn to be more careful. Now that you're Sailor Scouts, you have to keep your senshi identities a secret."

"You mean we can't tell anybody?"

"Not a soul Kylie, not even Kasely. If our enemy knew who you were related to...I don't want to think about it."

Melody strokes Luna's fur softly. "Who are the other scouts that we have to find Luna?"

"The other scouts?" The cat tilts her head to guide Melody's hand under her ear. "Yes. Well, You're Neptune and Kylie's Moon so that's two. We need to find Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Pluto. The queens chose their successors from this area of Earth, so they shouldn't be too hard to find."

Kylie scoffs. "_How_ are we going to find them? I can't just walk up to people and ask, `Hey are you a Neo Sailor Scout?' They'll think I'm crazy."

Luna stands up in Melody's lap and hops onto the bed. Her limbs go four different ways as she stretches and yawns. She leans back before leaping into the air and hitting a backflip. Two black cell phones land under her and she nudges them when she lands.

"This is what you'll use to find the other scouts. This is called the Solar Scouter X."

Kylie and Melody each take a scouter and examine the devices. They look like ordinary black smartphones, thin and sleek yet large enough to fit in the palms of their hands. The phones are encased in a hard, silicone case and the cases are in the girls' main colors-Kylie's lavender and Melody's turquoise- with their senshi symbols in silver engraved on the back of the cases.

"Sailor Scouts with cell phones? Awesome."

"How do we use these exactly?" Melody questions. Luna makes her way back to the triplet's lap and takes a seat. She motions towards Melody's scouter with a paw, touching the screen. The screen lights up and Melody slides the lock button on the screen to unlock it. The wallpaper is a picture of her.

"What the...?"

"They're touch screen, as you may have noticed. They work like regular cell phones so they should be easy to use, however they can only be used for communicating with other senshi. They can also help you detect any enemies that appear so stay sharp. Now aim your scouters at each other and press the camera button that's on the home screen."

The girls obey, with Kylie posing for her picture. When they finish, each girl looks down at her phone and notice the changes.

"Whoa! I just got a biography on Melbelle! Is it supposed to do that Luna?" She shows the cat her phone and sure enough, a picture of Melody in her senshi form with her statistics underneath adorn the screen. Luna nods in the affirmative.

"That's exactly what it's supposed to do. It's designed to easily help you find and identify the other senshi in a way that you're familiar with." Kylie nods and starts fiddling with her phone; Melody does the same. "There is also a feature that will alert you of a new senshi. Go to the menu, select `_Tools'_, then select `_Senshi I.D_.' There should be a list of the Neo Sailor Senshi identities, just you two for now."

Melody stares at herself on the phone, a Neo Sailor Neptune stares back at her. Luna leaps off Melody's lap onto the bed and takes a seat. "When the time is right and a new senshi reveals themselves, your scouter will ring or vibrate, depending on the setting. The screen will also light up in that senshi's color." The girls nod as they continue to explore the devices.

The only two pictures in the Senshi I.D. list are Melody and Kylie, so who could be the other scouts?

"Queen Serenity really went all out for us."

"Small Lady actually designed these for you girls." Luna supplies.

Kylie smiles. "I'll be sure to thank her when I see her."

* * *

_AN: Next chapter-Let's see what everyone else is up to._


	10. Author's Note

Hi there.

It's been so long, too long if you ask me. I'm just leaving this author's note to say that I won't be able to finish this story. I've got so much on my plate from college that I barely have free time anymore. I enjoy your characters, I really do, I just can't afford the free time to write at the moment.

If anybody wants to pick up this story up, feel free.

Sorry guys,

Captain Skycake


End file.
